ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Doppelt, Doppelt
Doppelt, Doppelt is the 24th Tomas 10 episode. Plot Doppelt, Doppelt It was a nice day today. We were driving in the RV along Illinois. Santi and I were watching TV. Then Santi came along a news report. The report was that a train was being robbed. Fer checked the address on the map and drove to it. Fortunately we were close by. We found that the train was coming up. Fer drove fast along the train tracks. The train then caught up and we were side by side. We saw that the robbers were two Azul Personas (the same species of the blue alien in Alone Together). They were riding on these high tech hover bikes. “I think Stinkfly needs to have a little talk with them.” I said activating the watch. Then Santi helped me get on the top of the RV’s roof through the emergency exit. Then I transformed into Fourarms. “Ok, Fourarms works.” I said then jumped onto the train. The Azul Personas noticed me and headed over to me. “Hello.” one said. “Hi?” I said confused. “Are you robbing the train to?” the other asked. “Actually I’m stopping you two from doing it.” I replied. “I don’t think so.” he replied then they both blasted Fourarms with lasers in their hover bikes. “You’re gonna have to do better than that.” I say back to them. Then one drops a grenade. The explosion manages to throw Fourarms back. “I’ll handle him, secure the device.” one says to the other. “Let me tell you something, blue man! Nobody robs a train when Fourarms is on the job!” I shout out to him. Then he pulls out a chain, swings it around and wraps it around my upper left arm. Then he starts flying off dragging me with him. I soon manage to get a grip and position my stance. “Ok now it’s your turn.” I said then started swinging the chain around. After that I smashed it along with his hover bike onto the train. “Yeah!” “You haven’t beaten us yet.” the other said. “We’ll get you next time.” "There isn't gonna be a next time!" I said then I threw an engine block from the destroyed hover bike at him. The engine managed to destroy his hover bike. Then he fell onto the train. Then I picked both of them up and held them close. “What do you have to say for yourselves now?” I asked. “Um, sorry” they both said with a shy smile. Then all of a sudden the watch started beeping and I reverted back to normal. “Or not.” one said. “I believe that is your ride.” he said talking about the RV. “Here take this.” the other said giving me a strange disk. Then they lifted me up and threw me into the RV. I fell through the emergency exit hole and fell into the RV. “Are you ok?” Santi asked. “Yeah I’m ok.” I replied. Then Fer stopped driving alongside the train and went back on the road. “What’s that?” he asked about the disc they gave me. “I don’t know they just gave it to me and threw me in.” I replied. Later that afternoon we tried to see what the disk was. Then Fer found a button on it. He pressed and a hologram of their heads appeared. “Hello. You have been the latest victim of the Doppelt brothers. I am Octagon Doppelt.” Octagon says. “And I am Hexagon Doppelt.” Hexagon continues. “Anyways you are completely outmatched.” Octagon continues. “And you will surrender any other time we see you or face our wrath.” Hexagon finishes. Then the recording ends. “So, Hexagon and Octagon Doppelt. They shouldn’t be too hard to beat.” I said confidently. “I don’t know they seemed pretty serious.” Fer said. “What? Fourarms beat them easily.” I replied. “Yeah but I bet they weren’t expecting someone as tough as Fourarms.” Santi countered. Suddenly we heard the radio mention a robbery at a museum. We headed over there right away. We were certain it was the Doppelt brothers. When we arrived we saw a big hole where the door should be. We figured it was caused by the them. “Come on, Let’s go in.” Fer said. “Hang on a sec.” I said then transformed into Putty “Ok now I’m ready.” We went inside and saw that all the lights were off. Then we heard voices. “Well, well, well, it seems someone didn’t pay any attention to our warning.” it said then two people stepped out into the light. One carrying a rocket launcher and the other with two blaster pistols. “Hexagon and Octagon Doppelt.” I said when I saw who they were. “Correct.” said Hexagon. He had the rocket launcher. “Now why don’t you gentlemen get out before this gets ugly.” Octagon said. He had the blaster pistols. “Not gonna happen.” I replied. “Then this is gonna be a blast.” Hexagon said then aimed the rocket launcher. Then he fired it. But Putty was able to dodge it. Then I punched him down and took the rocket launcher. Next Octagon started blasting me. So I got on my hands and swung my body around and slapped him back. That had caused him to drop his blaster pistols. When he tried to get them back Fer picked them up before he did. Octagon backed away. Next I lifted up Hexagon and got ready to hit him again. Unfortunately he stunned Putty with a tazer. When I recovered he stunned me again and kick me to the wall. Meanwhile while Fer was aiming the blaster pistols at Octagon and directing him against the wall, Octagon pulled out an extra pair of blaster pistols. “Lesson Number One: A good criminal always has a backup weapon.” he said then quickly blasted Fer’s pair and broke them. “Lesson Number Two: Strike before your opponent does.” However Santi snuck up behind Octagon and knocked him out with his hockey stick. “And Lesson Number Three: Expect the unexpected.” Fer stated. Meanwhile Putty had managed to pin Hexagon to the wall. Then I twisted my lower body then spun around quickly. I let go on my last twirl sending him flying to the wall. Then Fer got Octagon’s blaster pistols and he and Santi came over to help. Hexagon saw that Octagon was down and that he was surrounded. He knew he could not win. “Here catch!” he yelled then threw out a flash grenade. All three of us were blinded by the light. When we could finally see again, Hexagon and Octagon Doppelt were gone. We got into the RV and started searching for them. We searched for fifteen minutes. We had the radio on the news and the TV on the news. We didn’t want to give up on them. But we didn’t have to find them because, they found us. They came from behind us with a new set of hover bikes, and blasted at us. Then they flew off in front off us. “Ok I’ve had it with these guys.” I said “Time for Stinkfly to get involved.” I said then transformed. “Tomas wait. It’s a trick.” Fer called out and tried to stop me, but it was too late. I opened the door of the RV and flew after them. I quickly managed to catch up to them. I was right on their tail. Suddenly they hit the brakes and started up again. Now they were behind me. They blasting Stinkfly with lasers. I did my best to dodge them all. Then I started randomly flying around, trying t shake them off my tail. But it was no use. I couldn’t shake them off. Next they sped up and were alongside me one on each side. “Allow us to demonstrate how to squash a pesky bug.” Octagon threatened. Then they came right onto me. This time I hit the brakes and they crashed into each other. Quickly I shot the goop out of my yes and stuck their hover bikes together. Once again I am chasing after them. However Hexagon then pulls out a laser cannon. “This is gonna hurt kid.” he says then fires. I manage to dodge the blast. He doesn’t give up and continues firing. I dodge the blasts then close in on them. When I get close enough I do a back flip. The back flip causes my tail to come around and strike their hover bikes, which then turn over and fall to the ground. However Hexagon takes one last blast and manages to strike me right in the chest. Then we both crash land in peoples backyard. However I landed three backyards behind them. I go over to the side walk where Fer picks me up. We head over to where Octagon and Hexagon landed. But when We get there We see them jump over the fence into the next back yard. So we think ahead and skip over to the next yard ahead. When the Doppelt brothers hoped over to the next yard we were there waiting for them. Fer had Octagon’s blaster pistols and Santi had his hockey stick. “Nice weapons.” Hexagon says with sarcasm “Wanna see ours?” Then Hexagon pulls out a rocket launcher and Octagon takes out a laser rifle. “Ours are bigger than yours.” Octagon states. Then Fer and Santi drop their weapons and hold up their hands, realizing they don’t stand a chance. “Hey Doppels!” I call out. Then they turn around to find me behind them. “Its Doppelt.” Hexagon corrects. “Why don’t you guys pick on someone your own size?” I say. “Like who?” Hexagon asks as they approach me. “Like me.” I reply then I transform into Upchuck. “Um, your actually shorter now than you were before.” Octagon points out. “Yeah, I was going for Spykeback.” I reply. Then Hexagon kicks me back against the fence. Next Octagon shot at me with his laser rifle. I opened my mouth and reopened it redirecting the laser at his laser rifle. The laser rifle was destroyed. They got back and Hexagon fired his rocket. I swallowed the rocket as well and quickly bloated up from the rockets energy. “Uh oh.” he said. “Oh yeah. This is gonna be fun.” I said then started upchucking. My spitballs worked like automatic grenades, causing explosions on contact. Octagon pulled out a laser handgun. He used it to defend against my spitballs. His handgun was doing the job and I couldn’t land a hit. I decided I should stop before I wasted them all. Then Hexagon attempted to throw a grenade. I quickly ran up swallowed it and launched it back. I managed to land a direct hit on Hexagon. The blast threw him from the middle of the yard all the way until he crashed into the fence on the other side. “Yeah! Watch out Octagon you’re next.” I said with confidence. I tried another exploding spitball but he dodged. Then I saw a basketball hoop at the back of the yard. I got an idea and lead him back to it. I managed to position him right under the net. But then Octagon took out another laser rifle. “Like I said before ‘a good criminal always carries a backup’” Then he started to fire. So in return I blasted one the ground. The blast sent me up in the air. Octagon continued firing. Then when I was high enough I used up my last spitball. I blasted it and aimed for the backboard. “He shoots.” I said. The spitball went off the backboard and into the hoop, falling on Octagon and exploding. “He scores!” I cheered. The explosion of the spitball managed to knock Octagon out too. Finally I took down the Doppelt brothers. Fer called the police and they arrived to take them away. Then we got into the RV and drove off for our next destination. However when the police arrived, Hexagon woke up. He saw the authorities and pretended he was still knocked out. Then when they came to take him away. He set off another flash grenade. When the flash wore off Octagon Doppelt and Hexagon Doppelt were gone. The End? Character *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *The Doppelt Brothers (debut) Aliens used *Four Arms *Putty *Stinkfly *Upchuck Trivia *Four Arms does the Rath and train scene from Hit Em Where They Live. *The title of this episode is from Vreedle, Vreedle *The Doppelt Brothers are my version of The Vreedle Brothers. Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes